What Lies Within
by Backdraft
Summary: (Update: 3rd Entry) Taking a look inside the individual thoughts of those a part of Dante's life, past and present. Rated for mild language, and suggestive dialogue to come.
1. Trish

Disclaimer: I don't own Trish, Dante, Mundus, or Enzo. They're Capcom's property. BTW, this is my first try at something like this, so please be gentle, and if there's something I have wrong in this or future entries for this fic, let me know. Thanks :o) 

__

Act of Contrition. 

Trish's interview.

Redemption isn't meant to be easy, especially when you're the offspring of a fallen lord of darkness. That's pretty much what I had to deal with for the short time I was born, by being trained, conditioned, and hardened to face that which I now serve willingly. I can't imagine what things would be like for me if I were still in that life, fighting for evil wherever there isn't trouble over land, sea, and…jeez, listen to me. It's been months since I've been here, and I'm already influenced by a Saturday night cartoon Dante's always watching.

…Dante? I don't think he minds that I'm here, taking cases that usually place us against my former employ. Sometimes, thought, it seems that he'd rather have me either dead or at least on my own. I often don't blame him. I mean, come on, I look identical to his mother, yet I planned his death from the moment we met. Every night by myself, I think of those words he said me, after he survived what was to be my trap, and his tomb…

__

"You have my mother's face, but not her fire!"

…the more I look at him into his eyes, the more I see the same fire that he so proudly announced of, making it hard for me to live with my past. A hard paradox this is, to love someone that I can't touch the way I want to, or even need to, because he refuses to see me in that way. I know that. I feel it. For all I know, it's possibly beyond the reasons clearly stated…but don't get me wrong, I'm not resorting to returning towards the underworld's side because of this. It's not worth losing the pure soul I feel that I have, or at least hinder my process of having one. 

So again, the decision is made, as I hold the Sparda, one of our finest weaponry against the minions of Hell and its counterparts. So long as I am supported by my newest close friends, Dante, Donovan Blain, even Enzo *rolls eyes** , I'll fight with them until the end arrives. In the business of devil hunting, you never know when that will be…but I'll be damned again if it's without a fight...or Dante's love. 


	2. Enzo

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own any of these characters. They're Capcom's. and yes, in a way, Enzo does talk like this for the brief amount of text you read of him from the first story. Snyder's the only original one in here, by the way. 

Enzo's Interview

Y'know what I've started to like the most about this business? The fact that people always wanna' get snuck in order to give the info you could've easily paid 'em off ta' give. Ruins my pretty lil' hands, though. I'm tryin' ta' keep 'em soft for m'ladies out there peepin' my Italian style. Of course, a little ass whoopin' never hurt anyone. An'way, not too many people know about me like that, so y'all might be thrown off by who I am, how I do, an' what got me in this in this from the get-go, but maybe at the end of this, I'll probably get 'cho respect…if not your number. *rubs fingers on Goatee**

I'm a try an' keep this short, 'cause I know y'all got your lives to get to, but the basic reason I got in this huntin' lifestyle was by gettin' involved with the wrong cats when I was a young boi. I mean, even though they just sprung up from the blue, these dudes were the biggest mobsters on the central block of this country, an' yet no one knew why. That's when my curious monkey-ass had to dig deep, an' find out that my peoples were worshippin' some strange lookin'…I can't even describe it. Hardly remember its name…Argo-somethin'…still, when I saw these dudes transform inta'…I'll keep it simple, they turned into demons, close to the old type vampires…when that happened, my wig was flipped like Wilson. 

Freaked out, I put a few shells in 'em, and they were still comin' at me, all because I wasn't supposed to know about that. I knew the family ran dirty, but damn! That's when someone came in an' took 'em out, sealin' up their real boss for a good long time. Mister Divine Intervention? I think his name was Snyder. Since I didn't have a blood family to go back to (that's another story), and this surrogate one tried to Boreanez my ass, he took me in with his wife, who was also a Devil Hunter. From there I got the skills an' everything a growin' Mainlander needs…except Trish's fine body.

On them, I can't see why Dante would put up with that. Bein' partners with the one person that tried to kill you…I guess he got better issues with trust than I do. If someone came back lookin' like my blood relations, I'd swell their jaw up, no lie…but that's me, and again, that's another story. What was I sayin'…oh yeah, Trish…I wanna' hit that so bad! Think about it, what type of women are betta' in bed? The crazy, demon chicks! I know this first hand, I love 'em! Arrrrgh! 

A'ight, I'm spent, I had my words…if I'm around for the next one of these, maybe I'll tell you more 'bout Dante, and how loose he really can be. All I'm sayin' is that it involves bowling balls an' a flamethrower. I talk too much, I'm out, peace! 


	3. Mundus

Author's Note: Yes, I'm terribly sorry for the delay on that, and many other projects, but we're getting a little occupied with many things. One of many surrounds the war, but that's all I'm saying about that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews thus far, and though I had to delete the example that I got, please keep reviews clean. Not just for my sake, but for the sake of any others reading them that might find it offensive. 

Part 3: Mundus

I see…this is my punishment, where I must lay and watch him, feel him, lie in agony because of him. His power will be his undoing, for it is his father's, and his father was given life by my breath. It is only fitting that the time will come for him to accept what he is, and why he is. The taste of death will infest every corner of his mouth, and repose his unholy shell until my return. Only then, will he learn his calling, and bid farewell to his weaker half, and fall upon the arms of the darkness, where he belongs. 

Yes, I obsessed for the ground he lied on to be painted with his soul, but through my defeat, my…imprisonment, I have learned that he is better off living for my return, so long as others will heed my words. I know they will not, for a full-blooded demon to be bested by a half-ling is worse than death by one. Even now, as they perform countless acts to me, while drawn and quartered with brimstone chains, I smile, for if this is the best they can do to their damned brethren, they will need me sooner than they imagine. 

As for you, my fair skinned harlot, why did you fight it, my succulent creation? You do so, hoping that darkness will fail in drinking from you no longer, when you bathe in its poison, inhale its miasma, and lust for it in your deepest visions. I smell the half-ling with ease, but I AM you. You can't escape me, nor can you defeat me. Not alone, not with _him, _or **_them_**…because darkness does not eviscerate the darkness, and fathers were never meant to be buried by their kin. However, if you wish to defy that fate, I am here, and waiting…beaming as we beasts do, when we know that victory is a drop of your blood away. 

Now rest, fair one…and dream of me in your care, as you have from that day on. And you, the accidental son…all I ask of you is to pray. 


End file.
